


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were in his room, with his hand spread out on Simon’s bare chest. Where before their skin had blended almost seamlessly, there was now a distinct difference between the pallor of Simon’s chest, and the slightly peachy tone of Kieren’s hand.</p><p>There was no heart beating under Kieren’s hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

The contrast, was definitely interesting. Intriguing.

He had been alive, and then he had been dead. And then he was no longer dead, but not quite alive. Undead, partially deceased, whatever you called it, it was still the same - he was in limbo.

For so long, the difference between life and death was harsh - only black and white, no shades of grey in between. But now? Now he bloomed in those shades of grey. He had been a killer, and then he was taken in.

He wasn’t a killer anymore, but that was the kind of mark someone couldn’t erase.

But black and white and the shades in between were just a part of his life now, not his focus.

No, his focus was on the contrast between warmth and cool. 

Simon was cold, both outside and in at first appearances. But Kieren knew better. Jem teased him at times, saying he had Simon wrapped around his little finger. He knew that wasn’t true, Simon was his own man, and he was a good one at that.

But Simon was a good man with a warm heart and a cold shell, literally. For so long, it had been no issue. Kieren was also cool to the touch, being dead did that to a guy, and it’s not like he could feel anyways.

But now he could, and Simon was cold.

And also giving him a really weird look.

They were in his room, with his hand spread out on Simon’s bare chest. Where before their skin had blended almost seamlessly, there was now a distinct difference between the pallor of Simon’s chest, and the slightly peachy tone of Kieren’s hand.

There was no heart beating under Kieren’s hand. 

Simon couldn’t feel Kieren’s warmth, but that didn’t matter, because Simon was looking into his eyes, his brown eyes.

Kieren could identify the look now.

Simon was hurt, in fact, he almost looked betrayed.

There was no almost, betrayal shone deep from within Simon’s eyes.

He stepped forward, Simon stepped back. 

No words were spoken, but many words needed to be said. Kieren opened his mouth, but Simon shook his head; his mouth opened but no words came out. They continued to look at each other, Simon’s chin jutted out ever-so-slightly.

Kieren felt his head drop, his chin not quite to his chest, his eyes closed, and he could feel a tear escape. Probably more than one, but he really hoped not. 

Almost no time had passed before he felt a cold hand wipe that tear away.

“Simon.” 

His voice was so much shakier than he would have liked, but nothing could be done about it at the moment. 

“Kieren.”

Simon’s hand was still cupping his face, and he didn’t feel the least bit ashamed as he leaned into it.

“I am so sorry.”

Simon blinked. Twice.

“Whatever for?”

“Living.”

Simon chuckled, and grinned almost apologetically.

“That’s nothing to be sorry for, love.”

“But, you always said, when I wear the mousse, you said you didn’t like it.”

Another chuckle.

“That’s true. But only because the mousse hides your face. You’re not wearing it now, and you’re not hiding anything. It’s still you, Kieren Walker.”

For the first time in years, he felt his cheeks heat up.

Simon’s eyebrows raised slightly in shock, and then his expression became somewhat pleased.

“And you, Kieren Walker, will always be beautiful.”


End file.
